Named After You
by AndreaBlackPotter7
Summary: Albus Potter es castigado por ayudar a su hermano en una de sus bromas. Acude al despacho de la directora pero no hay nadie. Sin embargo entablará conversación con dos personas muy importantes...


Caía lentamente la tarde en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Un muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos verdes (heredados de su padre y de su abuela), recorría los amplios pasillos del enorme colegio, maldiciendo por lo bajo. No se podía creer cómo había sido tan tonto por dejarse influir por su hermano mayor para poner bombas fétidas en la mesa de Slytherin, ¡y encima les habían pillado! Los últimos rayos de luz del día que entraban por los ventanales, se cerraban ante él. Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban hasta en despacho de la directora, pensaba en cómo se lo tomarían sus padres su mas que posible castigo, posiblemente se lo podrían haber esperado tanto de Lily, su hermana menor como de James, su hermano mayor, que ya habían sido castigados con anterioridad y con mucha frecuencia ¡pero no de él!. Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. Cruzó la esquina hasta llegar a la gárgola. -Ranas de chocolate- Pronunció el chico La gárgola se abrió ante él y dejó visible el camino arriba. Subió la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Llamó con los nudillos pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo la puerta se movió hacia delante. -¿Directora?-Murmuró asomando la cabeza por la puerta Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Asi que pensó que no pasaría nada si la esperaba dentro de la sala. Nunca había estado allí pero admitía que era un lugar bastante reconfortante. . Una gran cúpula dejaba entrar la luz que todavía quedaba iluminando así el escritorio que estaba bajo ella. Unas cuantas cristaleras dejaban ver las numerosas reliquias que poseía el colegio. La que más importante parecía era una espada de plata con la empuñadura roja. "Godric Griffindor" rezaba en la parte superior de la espada. El chico la reconoció enseguida, aquella debía ser la espada de la que le había hablado su padre, aquella con la que mató a un basilisco y en ese momento le pareció una auténtica maravilla. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, y las paredes llenas de cuadros de antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Los dos más grandes eran los de un hombre moreno no muy mayor de ojos oscuros, pelo ligeramente largo hasta los hombros y la túnica negra. El otro era el de un hombre casi anciano, que vestía una túnica azulada, tenía la barba plateada y gafas de media luna. Los dos estaban plácidamente dormidos en sus respectivos sillones. Por alguna razón al muchacho le resultaron familiares. Caminó hacia delante dirigiéndose hacia unas sillas que estaban situadas detrás de lo que seguramente era el escritorio de la directora. -¡Albus, muchacho, cómo tú por aquí!- El chico se dío la vuelta asustado para ver de quién procedía el grito. Sir Cadogan cabalgaba en un caballo blanco en un cuadro de fondo verde. Albus respiró aliviado. -¡Sir Cadogan!¡Qué susto me ha dado! ¿Sabe dónde está la profesora McGonagall?- Logró decir después del tremendo susto -Lo siento chico, hace mucho que no la veo. Ahora si me disculpas voy a darme una vuelta por algunos cuadros del Gran Comedor, me han dicho que unos alumnos de primero han dejado salir unos Duendecillos de Cornuelles de su jaula, voy a ver como se las apañanan para volver a cojerlos - Y se marchó riendo y haciendo un ruido insoportable. -¡Es que aquí no se puede dormir tranquilo! ¡Qué pasa ahora Minerva!- El hombre moreno que reposaba en uno de los cuadros mas grandes, había despertado por el ruido causado por Sir Cadogan y no parecía de muy buen humor. Sus ojos oscuros como el carbón expresaban hostilidad. El hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, pareció disculparse por su actitud al cambiar su expresión. Le observó detenidamente de arriba abajo y cuando vió sus ojos se quedó maravillado. _"Son cómo los de ella"_ se dijo a si mismo. _"Pero es tremendamente parecido a Potter" y_ se dignó a hablar. -Perdona, pensé qué la directora me había despertado por alguna absurda razón- Por alguna razón totalmente desconocida ese chico le caía bien- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres…?- Le preguntó -Severus ¿qué ocurre?- El hombre casi anciano de la barba había despertado y parecía confuso -Nada director, creí que Minerva me había despertado por algo- -Seguramente habrá sido Sir Cadogan, está desatado- Añadió sin girar siquiera la cabeza, sin percatarse todavía de la presencia del muchacho. Giró la cabeza lentamente. Y cuando vio a Albus se sorprendió bastante. -Buenas tardes joven- Saludó solemnemente -Buenas tardes, señor-Le devolvió el saludo cordialmente -¿Quién eres? -Es obvio Dumbledore, no le ves- Dijo Severus -Por supuesto que le veo Severus, es muy parecido a Harry -Sí, es mi padre, me lo dicen muy a menudo- Intervino en la conversación Albus que se había mantenido callado - Eres hijo de Potter y de la Sta. Weasley ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó Dumbledore -No, señor -No nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad? -No lo creo - Solo nos faltaba conocerte a ti, ya conocemos a tu hermana…¡Oh Lily! Una chica fantástica aunque un poco traviesa, he de admitir. Ha estado aquí varias veces y James, bueno James es James ¿no? – Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente -Sí, no tiene remedio- Rió Albus -Bueno, todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre- Dijo Severus serio -Soy Albus Severus Potter Albus pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en ambos hombres. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que el joven decidió romperlo -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó temeroso -¿Tu padre te dijo alguna vez por qué te puso esos nombres?-Preguntó Albus -Mi padre dice que que llevo los nombres de los dos grandes directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos de Slytherin y probablemente el hombre mas valiente que alla conocido nunca. Pero…¿qué importa eso ahora? Y no me gustaría ser grosero pero creo que es justo que si yo les he dicho mi nombre ustedes me digan el suyo. -Tienes toda la razón Albus. Verás yo soy Albus Dumbledore y él es Severus Snape. -¿En serio?- Albus estaba realmente maravillado, siempre había querido conocerlos pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. -Sí- Murmuró Snape que no podía creer que una de las personas a las q ue peor había tratado le hubiera puesto su nombre a su hijo. "_Harry es realmente un buen chico, debí de haberme dado cuenta antes"_ entendió. Albus iba a añadir algo más cuando la directora McGonagall atravesó la puerta como una flecha. Su túnica morada ondeaba. -Señor Potter, menos mal que está aquí iba a mandar que le llamaran. ¡Oh! Dumbledore, Snape parece que ya han conocido al mediano de los Potter. -Claro, profesora, un chico muy educado- Dumbledore le dedicó al muchacho una sonrisa -Pero, me temo que va a tener que ser castigado, Albus- Al muchacho se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa- De verdad no entiendo como te has dejado influenciar por tu hermano, debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado contigo -Oh vamos Minerva ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? – Dijo Snape para sorpresa de la directora. -¡Poner bombas fétidas en la mesa de Slytherin! ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido? ¡Los alumnos podrían haberse intoxicado!- Rugió McGonagall -Pero no lo han hecho con esa intención ¿verdad?- Dijo Dumbledore, Albus negó con la cabeza -Tiene razón. Es la primera vez, dale una oportunidad- Pidió Snape que parecía ser una persona completamente distinta. -Severus ¿estás bien?- McGonagall estaba atónita -Sí -Bueno, Potter creo que te perdono esta vez pero no te vuelvas a hacer caso de tu hermano o no me quedará más remedio que castigarte ¿entendido? -Sí, profesora -Puede retirarse- La directora se levantó de su asiento y se metió en una sala conjunta que debía ser como un almacén. Albus, se limitó a levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta de salida. Antes de llegar a ella miró hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza -Adiós- Pronunció. Dumbledore asintió pero Snape parecía solemne. Asi que el muchacho volvió a retomar el paso. -¡Albus!- El chico giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el cuadro de dónde procedía la voz. Miró a los ojos negros del hombre y esperó. -Tienes los ojos de tu abuela- Dijo calmado y Albus sonrió. -Lo sé- Murmuró -Y una cosa más, dile a tu padre que de veras lo siento- Dijo Snape totalmente arrepentido -¿Por qué?- Preguntó el joven inocentemente -Él sabe por qué…-Fue la única respuesta que recibió -Se lo diré -Nos veremos Albus- Se despidieron los ex-directores -Eso espero- Les dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras pensando en lo que le había pasado en esa última hora. ¿Por qué Snape le estaba pidiendo perdón a su padre? ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos en el pasado? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a su padre cuando volvieran a casa por Navidad. Recorrió los pasillos cercanos al patio antes de llegar a la Sala Común de su casa, Griffindor. El color anaranjado del cielo había dejado paso al azul claro, a lo lejos se distinguía la sombra gigante del Sauce Boxeador y las luces provenientes delas pequeñas tabernas de Hogsmade. Y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor -¡Al!- Le llamó una voz y vio aparecer a su hermano mayor delante de él. Era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos color avellana, que tenía loca a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts.- ¿Te apuntas a soltar serpientes en la Sala Común de Slytherin?- Iba a responder que no, pero pensó que sería divertido y en el caso de que le castigaran, podría volver a hablar con Dumbledore y Snape, así que no sería del todo malo. - Está bien, James, hagámoslo- Vio en la cara de James la sorpresa y luego la alegría. -Genial, Freddie nos ayudará, ya verás, será súper divertido….. Y los dos caminaron juntos a la Sala Común. El día no había sido tan malo como parecía. 


End file.
